


Just Look at Me

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Innocent, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Finn, Oblivious Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Finn wants advice on how to approach Poe... from Poe.





	Just Look at Me

Poe dried his palms of motor oil on his work overalls. He slid out from underneath the X-Wing and sat up to look up at Finn. Finn looked over at him from the opening to the garage where Rey was walking in. Poe pursed his lips when he saw who Finn’s eyes were following, “You can go catch up with her if you want, buddy, I mean, I would understand if you want to.” he said, already getting ready to slide back under, “If you want my advice, just ask her to have dinner with you, make it clear you have romantic intentions, can’t go wrong, I’m sure she’d kill for a good looking guy like you.

“I’m not- interested in her romantically.” Finn said, a smile creeping onto his face as Poe tried to sit up, bumping his head in the process. 

“Really? The way you look at her I just figured, you ah…” he trailed off as Finn started laughing.

“No. I actually think I’m in love with someone else.”

“You think?”

“Yeah, um, well I actually wanted your help figuring it out for certain.” 

“I’m not sure I’m the best person to ask.” Poe said, shoving himself back underneath the X-Wing so he wouldn’t have to look at Finn’s face.

“Who else would I ask?”

“You’ve got me there.” Poe sighed, really not wanting to hear Finn rave about some other guy, his heart stopped beating for a second as he realised it could just as easily be a woman, Rose, the name caught in his throat but he stuffed it back down before it could make its way out, “What are they like?”

“Well, he’s great, I mean he’s really nice to me, he’s great, he’s helped me out a lot and I just- I can’t stop thinking about him, it’s kind of embarrassing, every time I talk to him my face gets all hot and I get butterflies in my stomach if he says my name. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.” he sighed, “Will you come out, Poe?” Poe swallowed back whatever was building up in the back of his throat and slid out, sitting up and leaning on the X wing to face Finn. “I’ve never seen him with anyone else before, I don’t know if he’s into guys, I just don’t know.” 

“Sounds like you’re in love with him.” Poe said, looking anywhere but Finn.

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“I mean, are you in love with anyone.” 

“I was starting to think I was in love with someone, yea. I thought they were interested too, but, I don’t know, I guess not.”

“Is it Rose?” Finn asked after a moment of silence, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“What?” Poe asked, looking over at Finn, letting their eyes lock, “No. No it’s not.”

“Oh.” Finn said, looking down at his crossed arms, “Who is it?”

“I- I don’t know buddy, I shouldn’t have brought it up.” Poe shrugged, getting ready to slide back underneath the X-Wing.

“No, come on Poe, stay here, talk to me.” Finn said, grabbing Poe’s wrist and making the other man flinch away. “Did I hurt you?” 

“No.” Poe said, shifting and pressing his lips together.

“Then what?” Finn asked, standing up, making Poe crane his neck to look at him, “You just don’t want to touch me? What is it?”

Poe stood up, looking at his friend, his gaze flicking down towards Finn’s full lips. “I just-  I feel all these - these things and I don’t know what to do about them.”

“What do you want to do about them?” Finn asked, his voice softening.

“I just- I want- I want to fucking kiss you!” he yelled making all of the other pilots in the room look over at them.

“Lover’s quarrel.” Snap muttered under his breath.

“Then do it.” Finn said, making Poe’s open wider before they closed and he grabbed Finn by the back of the neck, pulling him into a kiss, lips pressed against lips. “It’s you.” Finn whispered when they pulled apart, “I’m in love with you.”

“I’m in love with you too.” Poe said. And the room burst into applause.

“About time!” Rey called out, eliciting a laugh from the crowd. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all so much for reading, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
